


Trust in Alliances

by Divinae



Series: Hale of a Video [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Alpha Talia Hale, Changing POV's, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Emissaries, Left Hand Peter Hale, Left Hand Stiles Stilinski, Left hand Cora Hale, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Others Mentioned - Freeform, Unreliable Narrator, Warning: Gerard Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Alpha Hale is ready to choose a new Emissary.While, the Emissary chosen by Deucalion is promising, he brings talks of peace...with Gerard Argent.The timeline on Gerard is moved up to top priority.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale of a Video [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767682
Comments: 76
Kudos: 304





	1. Meeting and Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot going on in this story. We are steamrolling ahead. We are introducing more characters that you'll recognize. Then we have a few new original characters. 
> 
> I couldn't find a last name for Deucalion. It's now Blackwood. No take-backs now. If I couldn't find the information in my research, I made it up.
> 
> Also, I had a brain fart. Gerald is in fact Gerard. Luckily, I figured out my mistake and fixed it before posting.

Deucalion was surprised when Alpha Hale requested his presence almost a week early. He also had an invite for her for a truce which he’d rather do in person. 

He wore his best suit. It was charcoal with a light grey undershirt and a green tie. 

He knew the Hale pack had a test trial for the emissary picked by the druid council. It must have been short-lived because they were called the same day they were supposed to arrive. 

Christian didn’t have the backbone needed for the Hale pack, in Deucalion’s humble opinion. 

“Welcome Alpha Blackwood,” Peter Hale held the door open for him and his two companions.

Deucalion had always liked the deadly left-hand of the Hale pack’s fashion sense. Today he was dressed down in a pair of tight dark jeans and a dark navy blue v-neck.

“Thank you for having us,” the older wolf replied.

It had been years since he had set foot into the Hale manor. 

“Hello,” a lanky tall teen with moles dotting over him greeted them. The young man wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist. He could tell the young man was growing out of his boyish figure, so he guessed around 14-15 at most. 

“Hello, I’m Alpha Deucalion Blackwood and this is my emissary Marin Morrell.”

She had been apprehensive about coming but wanted answers. They had shot around theories for a while and were hoping for closure. 

“Deaton was my brother,” she interjected. She was wearing a airy light red and yellow dress.

A flash of rage past the younger man’s eyes but otherwise his heart didn’t skip a beat nor did his scent give away his emotional response. If he hadn’t been examining the boy at the moment, he would have missed it completely. He was thoroughly impressed. Peter stood rigid with a slight head tilt. He was the Left-hand though and he expected nothing less than neutral. 

“and this is---” he continued and waved towards his other companion. A petite woman with olive skin and piercing green eyes. 

“---Hello, I’m Alanna Whitaker, freelance emissary… for now,” she reached out to shake the young boy’s hand. She was donned in a pair of black slacks and a nice white blouse with pink and purple flowers on the collar.

Duke was surprised she greeted the boy first. There was something about him that was vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Peter looked impressed by her first actions.

“Welcome Emissary Alanna, I am Stiles.” the teen hesitated before gripping her hand, holding it for a moment longer.

Duke watched the exchange with curiosity. Her eyes were fierce and didn’t break eye contact and she ground her teeth. It was if they were sizing each other up with the handshake alone. He tried to breathe in the scents without being rude. He caught glimpses of a storm wafting off the boy but otherwise the boy smelt like a normal human. The boy also smelled strongly of two of the Hales, one standing right next to him. 

Peter let out a deep breath when the boy smiled and released her hand.

“Please, come in. Cora, will you grab some water for our guests,” the boy relaxed.

The left-hand’s niece appeared out of nowhere, “Can do, Stiles.”

Yes, there was the other scent. She appeared to be the same age as the boy called Stiles. Ah, yes, he had heard of the duo. Cora, Alpha Hale’s youngest daughter and best friend. Rumors where they are both in training to be left-hands, but it hadn’t been confirmed.

“Please, follow us. Alpha Hale is in the study,” the teen gave a curt nod and about face and walked further into the house without a backwards glance.

The Left-Hand crossed his arms at them as they walked by before closing the door. He took up the rear as they went down the hallway and entered the study. 

Alpha Hale was radiant as ever as she sat behind her elegant dark oak desk.

“Welcome. I’m sorry I was on the phone when you arrived.” She stood up and motioned for them to have a seat.

Peter sat in a brown leather chair beside the desk, facing the room. It went unsaid the other chair on the other side of the desk was not available. 

Stiles leaned against the desk, arms crossed, beside the Hale Left-hand. 

Deucalion waited as his two female companions to sit. 

Alanna plopped down in the chair directly in front of Alpha Hale and closest to Peter and Stiles. Marin sat off to the side on a lovely dark brown leather couch, where he joined her. 

His emissary was fidgeting around. 

“Can we just get over this first,” Stiles motioned his hand towards Duke’s emissary. 

Deucalion squeezed her knee as she started to become anxious. 

“What you told the druid council was taken as face value. They don’t intend to investigate any further,” she stated. 

She added she knew her brother was on edge the last month or so before he died. She said that he sometimes took his duties to the extreme and his version of ‘balance’ wasn’t correct all the time. 

“It’s just… you’re the Hale pack. You’re influential, huge and old,” she twiddled her thumbs. “How did Kate almost get the jump on you all. My brother’s wards should have been top notch. Yet… you had to find out the threat by other means. Why didn’t his wards work? The last time I talked to him on the phone, he sounded panicked. You’d think he’d be ecstatic that his pack survived...”

Deucalion watched the exchange allowing his emissary to do the talking. It had been Alanna that mentioned the wards on their drive up. 

“I know you have some sort of wards up cause I felt it when we passed over them,” Deucalion replied. It was as if someone threw a bucket of warm water over him.

Stiles perked up. “Oh, that would be me.” He wiped his hands on his jeans. 

He tilted his head and suddenly, Deucalion snapped his fingers. “Ahh, you’re Claudia’s son… Mischief.”

The boy gave a quick nod. 

“I was thrown off by Stiles… but you looked familiar. I hadn’t seen you since Alpha Hale had given your mother the bite. I hope she is doing well,” he asked.

He liked the newly bitten wolf. She was spunky and full of life. 

“She is thriving,” Stiles replied.

“Well, I see you are growing up to be a handsome young man,” Alpha Blackwood complimented. 

Peter let out a sub-vocal growl and pulled the boy into his lap, flashing his eclectic blue eyes at him. He laid his hand possessively over the boy’s heart, clenching at the white fabric.

“Shhh,” Stiles swatted him on his arm.

Deucalion almost swallowed his tongue in shock. Peter is known to be one of the most deadliest and proficient left-hands in current time. Yet, this young man didn’t seem phased at all by the wolf.

The predator.

“I don’t even need a super sniffer to know he hadn’t meant it as a come on,” the boy’s eyes crinkled as he ran his hand down the older wolf’s arm, blatantly scent-marking him in front of the others.

Alpha Hale sighed, “Not everyone is after your mate, Peter.”

The wolf squeezed his said mate closer and nuzzled his neck, not taking his eyes off the other man.

Just as Deucalion was raising his hands in surrender, the door swung open and Talia’s youngest daughter waltzed in with a tray full of bottle waters. She was in a pair of maroon leggings with a matching top. 

“I’ve got drinks and a can of whoop ass if needed on the side,” her eyes flashed blue as she smirked at the others. Her hair bounced around her shoulders as she began to hand them out.

“Great timing, Peter is attempting to save me from the big bad wolf,” Stiles pointed to the male Alpha wolf. “Just because he complimented me, Peter thinks he wants to steal me.”

Cora laughed, “Really, Peter. He knows you’re mates now. He’s made it very clear you’re it for him too.”

Alanna clapped her hands, “Well congrats. I know mates are a big deal to wolves.”

Peter flushed and settled back into his seat, “Thank you Emissary Whitaker.” 

“Oh, please. You can call me Alanna,” she said.

Cora flopped into the empty chair by her mother and folded one of her legs under her. 

Alpha Hale made proper introductions and vice versa once again before they continued.

“So, if Stiles here is responsible for the wards, why am I here. I know he’s too young to be emissary to a pack, especially one of this size, but he’s obviously full of potential,” Alanna inquired.

“Ohh, the handshake,” Alpha Blackwood snapped his fingers.

Stiles grinned, “The previous candidate didn’t make it past the handshake.”

“Well, it was like grabbing onto an electrical fence. I’m impressed by your control,” she praised and the boy’s chest puffed out.

“I felt something… but wasn’t sure…” Morrell said. “What kind of magic are you?”

Stiles turned to face her, “I’m not sure. I think it’s something called a Spark.”

The other two magic users gasped. “Really. They are so rare.” Morrell said in awe. 

“Yes, well without further ado, let us explain our situation, it involves Deaton,” Alpha Hale steered the conversation back on hand. “Needless to say, what is said in this room stays. If word gets out, I’ll unleash my three left-hands on you.” She flashed her red eyes and the others.

“Three,” Deucalion’s mouth hung open, “ So it is true. Peter, you’re training both of them.”

The other wolf gave a nod.

The younger two turned from playful teenagers to rigid, alert and serious within a second. 

Alpha Hale confirmed it. She and her left-hands told them a tale. Not the full truth, but enough. How Deaton’s wards weren’t working. They twisted it around so it sounded like Deaton wanted to sacrifice himself to atone for his sins for not protecting his pack. And in the middle of it all, Stiles’ magic manifested.

“He knew a willing sacrifice to our Nemeton would help set things right, so he gave all his blood to help it,” Alpha Hale replied.

“I’m sorry my brother… lost his sight and almost let you all die,” Morrell sighed. “I hope you won’t hold judgment on me based on my brother’s actions.”

“We based our opinions on your own actions,” Stiles commented.

Then they explained how Stiles used Deaton’s books, sources from the Hale private library and his ancestor’s journals to begin his informal training. 

“I’d be more than happy to help train you properly,” Alanna offered. “That is, if I pass your trial run. Maybe tomorrow we could walk the wards and check them. I feel that is most important right now. How does that sound Alpha Hale,” she turned to the woman in charge.

“It sounds like a wonderful idea, Emissary Whitaker,” she sighed in relief. 

The previous druid that was sent from the council ran tail after he realized Stiles had his own magic and left-hand. They needed someone with a backbone.

“I’d like to speak with you about another matter if you’re able too,” Duke asked.

Alpha Hale excused their guests and the two emissaries followed out Stiles talking about how he did his wards.

“I’ve been in contact with Gerard,” he stated bluntly as he moved to sit in front of the other Alpha.

Their packs have been allies for many years. 

Alpha Hale flashed her eyes, “and what is it about?”

He explained how he sounded sorry for his daughter’s actions and wanted to hold a summit… for truce. 

“He said he was afraid to come to you directly since there's bad blood but the offer is extended to you also,” he replied eagerly.

He wanted nothing more than peace.

“I will have nothing to do with him,” Alpha Hale’s voice could cut steel. .

Stiles knocked and came tumbling in. “Alpha, I was wondering…” he stopped as he read the tension in the room and stood rigid. “Is there a problem?” he glared at the new Alpha.

“Actually, Stiles… please close the door and join us,” Talia motioned. 

Stiles looked between the door of freedom and his Alpha and closed it.

“Please tell Stiles what you’ve told me.” 

Deucalion was surprised Alpha Hale had so much confidence in the young boy. 

He went into full details about Gerard and his talks of peace. The boy’s first turned white from clenching them so tightly. His eyes flared purple-white a few times and the air around him heated up. Despite it, the magic user, left-hand in training, kept quiet as Deucalion told them everything.

He sat in silence after he was done, waiting for a response. He was impressed how quickly the lanky teen turned into an enforcer for his pack. 

He imagined that he would make a magnificent wolf. 

“He’s full of shit,” Stiles steamed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and counted to ten under his breath.

Without his superb hearing, he wouldn’t have heard the numbers being said out loud.

“When is the meeting,” Stiles asked instead.

“In two weeks time,” he replied.

Alpha Hale clasped her hands together and rested her elbows on her desk. 

“Was this all verbal or did he send you any paperwork,” Stiles replied after a minute.

“Mostly verbal though I do have the meeting spot and times written down,” he replied.

“Please do you not proceed until I can do more recon on him. I’ve… we’ve….” the left-hands were left unsaid, “have been researching and doing recon on Gerard. We know he is as wack-o-doddle as his daughter. We are gathering…” Stiles started to rap his fingernails on the desk. “I don’t have a good feeling about this.”

Alpha Hale hummed. “I’d trust him. I don’t know if it’s just instinct or his magic… maybe both. But, please, don’t go before you hear from us.”

Deucalion sat back and sighed. He really wanted peace but it wouldn’t hurt to trust in his alliance. 

“Okay…” he sagged in his seat. 

He’d hate to show up to the summit and something happened which could have been prevented if had just trusted Stiles. He was an intriguing young man. 

“Great. We’ve got feelers out and I’ll make it our top priority,” Stiles stood and faced his Alpha. 

“Thank you, Stiles, you’re dismissed.”

She stopped him as he was heading out and asked why he had originally barged in. 

“Oh, Alanna asked if I should start my training now since Morrell is here too,” his face lit up with delight and excitement.

Deucalion felt like he’d been whip lashed on the change of the boy so quickly.

“Oh, yes. If Alpha Blackwood is okay, we are borrowing his emissary. I do hope you’d both be able to spend the night. Joseph is looking for an excuse to cook out and Stiles' parents are coming over.”

He said he’d have to call his second but that should be fine.

He was curious to see what magic user and his best friend and mate would come up with. Hopefully, Gerard was being genuine.


	2. Just wanted a moment of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sad you take walking down an empty hallway for a moment to breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters are being introduced...  
> Who will they be?

Stiles slumped forward and he shot up, “I’m awake.”

He was at the kitchen table. He and Cora were finishing up their homework.

Claudia stopped and gave him a quick shoulder rub and kissed him on his temple. She was whipping up a delicious savory dinner for her pack. Talia was more than okay with the bitten wolf taking over her kitchen.

They have been on the go since Emissary Whitaker entered their lives. More importantly, they were on a time crunch before Gerard met up with Duke.

Alanna has been there for five days and she slotted right into the pack seamlessly. She was very knowledgeable but also kind. She was trying to take her time to meet all the members, which are a lot. She stated if she is going to be Emissary of the Hale pack, then she needs to get to know everyone. From the youngest member, born just a few weeks prior, to the oldest, Talia’s great aunt Freda. 

The second day she was there and after Alpha Blackwood and Marin left, she scouted the borders with Stiles. Cora and Peter were within hearing distance the whole time. She was impressed by his wards and showed some improvements. 

She was a world of knowledge and Stiles was excited about formal training.

Currently, she’s playing a hard-core game of Monopoly with the younger members. There had been some strong game talk drafting in from the living room.

“I’m waiting on some call backs but I think we are making good with building a case against Gerard,” Peter took a sip of coffee from the Batman mug before setting it next to his mate and kissing him on his forehead. 

“Great. I spoke to Duke today. He got a lead on Chris, Gerard’s son,” Talia rested her arms on the table. “Seems, one of his contacts stated Chris is moving to Beacon Hills with his wife and daughter in a couple of months.”

Peter cocked his head, “Have you received word yet about a hunter entering our territory?”

“Not yet, but Duke stated has heard from several sources that Chris has broken off from his father. Kate’s death has reached them.”

They knew the news of her death would reach them sooner than later. 

“Well, we will keep searching for the real reasons Gerard wants to hold a summit for peace,” Cora perked up. 

Stiles leaned his head on Peter’s shoulder. His homework was completed.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s take a nap while dinner is finishing up,” Peter stood and held his hand out for his mate.

Claudia agreed and promised to get them when it was done. 

Stiles was exhausted. They only had a week left before the set meeting and they needed more concrete evidence.

After much discussion, Stiles reached out for Danny for assistance. The older boy was the best hacker, as far as Stiles was concerned, in North America. Maybe the continent. 

Alpha Hale even mentioned about inviting Danny over for the talk.

As in, ‘Hey, werewolves and supernatural is real’ talk. 

Stiles and Cora had to agree. He might be best friends with dickwad Jackson, but Danny was reliable, clever and knew how to keep secrets. 

Danny had told Stiles to give him a few days and he’d send him all he found on the older man. 

Gerard Argent. Stiles spun him as a white supremacist. 

He was taking the long way back to class enjoying the peace and quiet of the empty hallway. He really did need to pee. Just… he decided on the bathroom furthest away.

He just wanted a moment of peace. 

Also, he wanted to walk by and peek in on Scott and Isaac too. Erica Reyes', their classmate had returned to school earlier in the week. She had been in and out of the hospital for her Epilepsy. They had a hard time controlling her medications. 

The sounds of sneakers smacking the hard linoleum floor sounded before he saw Jackson running full sprint from the other direction.

“What’s wrong,” he found himself calling out. Jackson’s eyes were wide and he was breathing hard 

He was ready for some smartass answer. 

“Erica is having a bad seizure, I’m getting the nurse.” 

Shit.

He’s surprised to see Jackson so out of sorts. Maybe he isn’t that bad of a guy.

“Don’t tell anyone I helped or I’ll knee you in the nuts, Stinkliski,” Jackson glared as he passed him. 

Stiles shrugged. It wasn’t the worst nickname they’ve called him and broke out into a run.

He heard laughter and gasps of shock mixed in as he closed into the location.

He skidded to a stop at the open door.

No one noticed him, all eyes on the blonde shaking uncontrollably on the floor. A wet spot was under her. He didn’t need to be a werewolf to know she peed herself.

Scott and Isaac were shoving people and desks back. “Move everything away. Don’t get near her,” Isaac shouted.

Stiles felt proud of his two friends taking action in the middle of an emergency. Unlike the teacher, who stood frozen by the chalkboard with her mouth agape clenching her fists towards her chest.

The curly-haired boy has become more confident since moving in with Scott and Melissa. 

“Stiles,” Scott blanched when he saw him. “Thank god, you’re here.”

Erica’s dress was riding up on her and someone tossed a jacket over her midsection. Luckily, she wasn’t wearing anything around her neck. She was on her back, and her eyes fluttered. 

He heard a click as someone took a photo and glared at Greenburg. 

The asshole pointed, “She peed herself,” and laughed.

Isaac got to him before Stiles, snatching the phone and smashing it against the wall. “Fuck you, dickface. Not videos or photos, I said.”

Someone else out of sight stated they’d make him pee his pants...

“You---” Greenburg yelled and someone shoved him and told him to shut up.

Stiles knelt down near Erica’s head. 

“How long,” Stiles asked as he knelt near Erica’s head. 

“Going on five minutes,” a girl’s voice floated over.

Finally, the blonde stopped shaking and her breath was labored. 

“Come on Erica, onto your side,” Stiles scooted forward and with the help of Scott turned her onto her left side and he cradled her head in his lap.

She coughed and curled knees up in the fetal position. One of her female classmates approached and moved the jacket to cover her better. 

“There you go, you’re doing great.” Stiles’ voice was soft and calm. “Breath in… .and out. Good. The nurse is on her way.”

“Okay,” the teacher finally shook herself from fear. “Class is dismissed. Don’t worry about homework.”

They all stood around, “Go on, we need to clear the room,” Scott said and smiled at his classmates.

The other students gathered their belongings and trickled out.

“I better not see any videos floating around about this,” Isaac crossed his arm and glared.

Just as the last student was leaving, the nurse came in with Jackson idling by the door.

Stiles nodded his thanks as the other boy sighed and turned and left. 

Erica had tears in her eyes as she blinked up at him. “Thanks,” her voice was rough.

“No worries,” he combed his fingers through her hair. “It’s going to be okay. We have you.”

She had another mini seizure when the paramedics showed up. Luckily, it only lasted about thirty seconds. 

He and his two friends followed her down the hall to the idling ambulance outside. 

“We’ll visit you later,” the young spark stated.  
Scott whispered he called his mom, who’s on duty to keep an eye on her. 

“Well, you did very well with her,” Stiles praised them. 

They both grinned and voiced their concerns, hoping she’ll be okay.

Time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth is, not everything happens in a row... sometimes life throws you a lot at once.


	3. Gerard plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some help, they are able to figure out Gerard true intentions.  
> What will they do?

“I could kiss you, Danny,” Stiles chuckled into his phone. 

Peter’s head shot up from across the room.

“Yeah… yes…” Stiles replied, nodding his head as if the older boy could see him. “That’s great. You’re the best…. Trust me, we will… Yeah I’ll talk to you later.”

Peter crowded him against the wall of the Stiles bedroom when he got off the phone.

“Hmm, you're kissing other boys now,” the wolf smirked. 

Stiles playfully shoved him, “Please. I’m just saying if you weren’t in the picture…. Danny isn’t that bad looking.”

Peter growled with a twinkle in his eyes and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips.

“Well, from the sounds of it, I’d give that boy a kiss too.” Peter added. “You think he suspects the truth?”

They relocated to the bed and Stiles laid the laptop on himself and pulled up the files Danny had sent him.

“I think he does, but he’s not pushing for it. I promised we’d have him over for dinner as thanks. I think your sister could feel him out and proceed as she thinks is best.”

Peter slung his arm around Stiles’ shoulders. 

“That boy is amazing. I mean you are good too but… hell he found this in less than two days,” the born wolf pointed to the computer screen. 

Stiles was stoked. “Yeah, I have no idea how he does it, but I’m glad he’s on our side.”

#####

Alpha Blackwood was greeted by the niece, Cora this time. 

“Thanks for coming on short notice,” she waved him and his entourage into the house.

“We thought it would be best to hold this conversation in private,” Alanna walked over and gave the Alpha a hug. 

She passed her one week trial. It would be a while to build up trust amongst everyone and make it permanent. 

“I understand,” he was flanked by Marin and a sturdy shorter man with impressive muscles. 

“Malcolm,” Peter greeted the other man. 

“Hale,” the man replied. His square face was neutral.

“Alpha Blackwood,” Talia strolled with an air of authority and grimaced. “I wish our meeting was for better news.”

They followed the Hale Alpha into the soundproof room.

Deucalion looked around for the younger boy.

The Spark. 

True to their words, they hadn’t revealed that Peter’s mate was a magic user.

“Sorry, I’m here,” Stiles tripped into the doorway before closing it. Unlike the others, he was dressed down in a faded graphic t-shirt and a hole in his jeans. He was holding a thick file.

The Blackwood left-hand humphed and crossed his arms at the display. “Thought you said this was a serious threat and yet you allow this,” he spat, “human to come in here.”

Peter and Cora growled. Alanna jutted her hip out and smirked. 

“This is my house. If you don’t like who I invited, you are free to leave. We don’t need your input Left-Hand Malcolm Beyer,” Alpha Hale flashed her eyes at him.

He turned to his own Alpha and Emissary who, to his surprise, took a step back. 

He jumped when he turned around and the human was nose to nose with him. His files were in the hands of Peter.

“How,” he gasped. “I didn’t…”

Stiles poked his finger at the man’s chest. “Human or not, it does not matter. You will not disrespect my Alpha or any of us for that matter again. This isn’t your territory nor your place who she deems necessary to be here.”

The older man gulped. He blinked and shook his head, it was if the entire universe flashed in the other boy’s eyes. He couldn’t smell or even hear the boy’s heartbeat.

It was if he wasn’t even there.

“Do we have a problem,” Stiles crossed his arms and despite being similar in height, Malcolm felt shorter.

Expect he was. He could see him plain as day.

“Malcolm, please meet Peter Hale’s mate and left-hand in training, Stiles,” his Alpha walked up to them. “Stiles, it’s nice to meet you again. It seems Alanna has been doing well with you.”

The boy morphed from intimidating predator to carefree teenager as he smiled at Deucalion.

“She has. She’s fitting in very well within our pack. It hasn’t been two weeks and yet, there’s times she feels like she’s been with us for years,” the boy took a step back and joined Peter, and Cora.

“Great, now that’s over with, let’s all have a seat around the table please,” Alpha Hale motioned to the round table that was placed in the middle of the room in front of the desk.

Alpha Hale started off the meeting followed by Alanna.

“We have found concrete evidence about Gerard and it isn’t good,” she laid out the papers. 

Peter, Stiles and Cora took turns explaining all the evidence and reveals.

They were all in agreement that his daughter was an extremist. She was a saint compared to her dad.

His hatred was on a level all its own. He dabbled in human and supernatural trafficking. He didn’t care as long as he made his money. The paper trail led him all over the country and even across the ocean.

“It seems, the peace talks are just a ruse, as I suspected.” Peter picked up a piece of paper and handed it over to Deucalion.

“That’s not the full truth. There are hunters who agree that we’ve had enough bad blood between us. They also seek peace,” Stiles chewed on his bottom lip. “Gerard has an ambush set up. As you can see, he has other plans.”

Alpha Blackwood read over it and sighed before handing it over to Marin and his left-hand.

“This is horrible,” he said. 

“The real question is what do we do now,” Cora stepped up to the end of the table. “We’ve come up with a plan, but it banks on you and your pack.”

Malcolm growled and crinkled the paper after he read it and looked at the photos.  
“I’m listening,” he scooted his chair and faced the group better.

“Wonderful,” Alpha Hale clapped her hands, “I was hoping you’d be willing to at least listen to our plan. In the end, it’s your decision if you want to help or not. If not, I won’t allow that man to continue to be free.”

Alpha Blackwood agreed, “No, he needs to be ended.”


	4. Peace talks and blood splatters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come.
> 
> Peace talks with Gerard and other hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this section a few times, but alas I am done. I tried do the best research and tweaked it for my liking.
> 
> Also, Auto correct insists that the name Deucalion is in fact Educational. lol

It was the day of peace negotiations with Gerard. Deucalion wondered how many of these hunters actually wanted peace. 

Unbeknownst to the psychopath hunter, he wasn’t the only one who had an ambush set up.

Deucalion was disgusted how well Gerard could spin truths and lies. It started off promising, and if Deucalion wasn’t aware of the betrayal… he would have been caught off guard.

He had his core pack with him and Gerard had a group of hunters behind him. For peace negotiations, it was a good turn out. The old man even had ‘contracts’ made up to sign. 

“I’m so happy you decided to meet up with us,” the old man’s smile looked more like he’d been forced to swallow a sour head. “I’m hoping once word gets out, other packs will see we truly want peace. My dear old Kate, she had it all wrong.”

Marin stood next to her Alpha with a stoic face. Malcolm was on the other side with his arms crossed watching with interest. “Yes, my Alpha truly wants peace. Too much blood has been lost on both sides.” he voiced.

“I agree.” Gerard continued. “I say we shouldn’t fight each other anymore. We’ve swayed from our true duties. Not to hurt the innocents and only seek justice in those who force our hands.”

“Yes, I agree,” Alpha Blackwood's hand shook as he jotted down a fake name. He figured Gerard wasn’t even going to look anyways. Goosebumps rose on his arms. 

Gerard put his hand in his pocket as they stood to shake hands with a smirk on his face. Deucalion heard the old hunter rustling with something within the pocket.

A loud commotion made everyone pay attention to the steel doors. A teenager with moles dotting over his skin stumbled into the distillery. He had a hideous red flannel shirt sticking from underneath a red hoodie. He dragged his foot across the doorway.

“Damn, that door really sticks,” the lithe young man turned around. “Oh, man. Shit. Dudes, I’m sorry. I swear I had the right address.”

“Who are you,” Gerard raged. “How did he get passed….”

The boy pulled out a phone and tapped away. “Oh… man. I switched the numbers around. Damn it. Silly… silly me. My bad. I just saw the cars parked outside.”

Alpha Blackwood turned to the hunter, “Passed what Gerard?”

Of course he knew the truth.

“Damn fools,” Gerard cursed and hit a button. “What the hell,” he screamed and squeezed the button again. He looked up to the ceiling and cursed. “Why isn’t it working? Damn it. Onto plan B.”

The werewolves arched their eyebrows as they further the distance between them. Some of the werewolves closest to the door were able to get out. 

“Oh Gerard, it seems your wolfsbane fog isn’t working.” the teen strolled up with his hands in his pockets. 

The other hunters started to mumble and Deucalion could see the shift between the other group. Hunters who wanted peace and those with Gerard.

The old man’s head snapped around. “How do you know my name? Alpha Blackwood, what is going on?”

“Hmm, you mean your ambush. Yeah, your backup isn’t coming. Seems they stumbled into some troubles of their own,” the boy shrugged. 

The Hale pack had descended upon them. It was Gerard's most trusted core group.

Gerard tried to press the button again and yelled at his closest allies, “Why are you standing there? Attack?”

The hunters shot their guns but they were all jammed. “Oops,” Marin smirked with a flick of her hand. “Sorry, no guns allowed.” 

The hunters bellowed and pulled out long sharp knives. “I knew I smelt wolfsbane,” Malcolm growled as he dodged a man.

“Shit. Gerard, you are going to get us killed,” one of the peaceful hunters cursed as they back away with her hands up.

“It was all a lie,” Deucalion swapped out his clawed hand at one of the hunters. 

“Of course. Like I’d want peace with monsters like you. My Katie had it right. You all deserve to be exterminated like vermin,” Gerard was hysterical as he retrieved a spray bottle and ran towards the werewolves spraying haphazardly. 

He was within five feet of the Alpha sprayed it towards his eyes and realized coming out.

“What the hell,” Gerard screeched and turned the bottle towards him and pressed the handle.

He let out a scream of agony and dropped to the ground holding his eyes. 

“Hmm, it really burns doesn’t it. Changed it to pepper spray.” The teen yelled from across the room. He and some peaceful hunters were helping the injured outside.

Gerard stumbled over to the corner rubbing his eyes and cursing. It was like a thousand hornets stabbing him. With bloodshot eyes he pulled out a hidden bat, covered in werewolf claws. He turned to the fighting area and ran into the fray. Gerard swung his weapon at hunters and weres alike. In the head, across their bodies. Anyone who got in his way he whacked.

Marin had blood on her face and hands when she called Stiles’ help with her Alpha. He was closer to him. 

Stiles turned in time to see Gerard approach Deucalion.

People were fleeing as he made his way towards Alpha Blackwood and Gerard. 

“Peace,” the old man cackled. He was bloody himself but continued onward. “Never in my lifetime.”  
Stiles snuck up and waved his arms at Gerard making the bat fly out of hand. Alpha Blackwood lunged and held him down. 

This was part of the plan. Gerard’s death wouldn’t be here. 

Stiles walked up and picked up the hunter’s spray bottle. “Hmm,” he twisted it off and poured something into it and sprayed it in his eyes.

The man screamed until he passed out.

“Added some wolfsbane. Figured he deserves to feel how feels,” Stiles shrugged.

Peter and Cora ran in covered in blood. 

Cora had a devilish smile on her face. “Part two now.”

Peter glided up and hefted the boneless man over his shoulder. “Yes,onto part two.”

Alpha Blackwood had blood splattered over his face and shirt. He retracted his claws back into his hand. 

“Deucalion, you are okay with cleaning up here. There are a few hunters who insisted they only wanted peace. Seems they were duped as well,” Peter added.

“My pack will clean up and interrogate the other hunters. See what we can achieve with this clusterfuck. Hopefully, something good will come out of this betrayal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh? 
> 
> Wondering what part two is... answers coming up next.


	5. Part Two: Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happen to Gerard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, rewrote it and gave some more details to what happened.

“Have you heard the news about Gerard,” Stiles sat down on the couch.

The Blackwood Pack were visiting and renegotiating their treaties with the Hale pack.

It seemed the majority of the hunters wanted to work towards peace. That day showed both sides they had a long way to go. People don’t change overnight and well Gerard and Kate Argent were some of the worst, there were others out there who shared their views. 

“No, what about it,” Peter smirked. 

Only the Hale Left-hands knew all details to part two.

Stiles, Cora and Peter had taken a detour on the way home to set up the dominoes for part two.

First, an anonymous tip was delivered to the hunter council. It was file upon files of evidence against Gerard. It was backed up by witness testimony from hunters who had been at the peace negotiations. There was an anonymous audio recording sent by email, encrypted so well that the government wouldn’t be able to track it. 

It was bad enough about his ruse about the peace talks. There was evidence that showed he planned on weakening all who attended with wolfsbane then attacking them all. Then he was going to pin it all Alpha Blackwood.

There was evidence of Gerard Argent dealing with human and supernatural trafficking. He also had dozens of underground illegal fighting rings. He captured and fought supernatural creatures and used humans as bait to the Ferals. 

No one knew where Gerard had dragged himself away but his body wasn’t found at the distillery.   
Alanna had helped Stiles learn how to be invisible for a short time as they moved Gerard’s unconscious body to the back of their SUV. 

“They took too long to ‘confirm’ all the evidence,” Cora chipped in. “as we had planned. Our informants had timed it perfectly.”

The hunter council descended upon one of the rings where Gerard had been sighted.

They were too late. Gerard Argent was locked in the main fight cage. The crowd was visibly excited as bets were being thrown around, they didn’t notice the swat team swarming down on them. 

Someone released all the fighters at the same time. 

He was fighting with all his might, screaming for help. 

No one helped him. 

They tore him to shreds. Pieces of him were strewn everywhere. 

A fight broke out as spectators and workers tried to escape. There were casualties.

“On a good note, they were able to save some humans and a few supernaturals that weren’t feral yet. They have enough witness testimony to take down the whole organization.” 

Their informants were willing to help the council take down other rings. They were scared for their families safely. But with Gerard and Kate gone, they were able to breath.

Alpha Blackwood sat back and sipped his coffee. “That is some story. A shame there were some casualties, but I’m glad there are survivors. Hatred will always be around, but I’m hopeful with your help, we’ve headed in the right direction.”

Peter held up his mug of hot tea, “I agree. Now, we just have to worry about Chris and his family. I hope the sources are right and they are out of the hunting business.”

“I’m not sure about Victoria,” Cora chipped in. “Sources say she was… influenced by Gerard. Regardless we will be ready.”

Alpha Blackwood thanked them again for saving him and his pack. “I’m not sure what I would have done if that happened. My wolf is full of rage with just the thought of it.”

“Well, I’m glad we won’t have to find out,” Alpha Hale smiled. “To peace and allies,” she held up her glass of wine.

The others held up their beverages and agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think Gerard got what he deserved?


	6. Bonus: Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat of Gerard is gone.  
> Finally, they can go visit Erica in the hospital.

They visited Erica in the hospital. 

Stiles and Cora felt guilty but the threat of Gerard had to be top priority. 

Scott and Isaac kept them updated with their new friend. The two teens had pulled her into the group just as Stiles and Cora did with Isaac. 

She had seizures daily. The doctors were trying different medications to get them under control. 

With Erica came another classmate.

Vernon Boyd was there when they got there.

The young black man was reading a book by her bedside. 

“Vernon,” Cora smirked.

“It’s Boyd, I told you a thousand times Hale,” the teen cocked his head at her.

He was growing on them. He was quiet in school but he was observant. 

“How’s she doing,” Stiles asked. 

The blonde was sleeping. All the bed rails were covered in a cotton padding. 

“She’s having a better day today,” he replied. “They have her on two new medications.”

“Well, I hope they work long term for her,” Stiles glanced down at the teenage girl. Her eyeballs were fluttering under her eyelids.

“Yeah, she keeps asking when she can go home,” Boyd closed his book and set it on Erica’s tray by her bed.

“I get it. Hospitals,” Stiles crossed and rubbed his hands up and down his arms, “gives me the creeps.”

Cora stayed behind while her friend and Boyd went to the cafeteria to get something to eat and drink.

She rested her hand over Erica and drained some of the pain. 

By the time they returned, Erica was awake and feeling slightly better. 

Cora could smell the underlying medications and pain, but also happiness that she had visitors. 

“We’re friends now, Erica,” Stiles commented. “Ask Isaac, once we decide you’re our friend you can’t get rid of us. Same goes for you to Boyd.”

Erica had a real smile on her face and a tear trickled down her face. “I’d like that.”

Boyd humphed and glanced down, but Cora could see the small grin on his face.

He was loyal and stayed by her side through it all. A good quality. 

Erica made it almost through the cheesy movie on the TV before falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Boyd and Erica are being introduced and sucked into the duo's circle of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags I've missed? Let me know.


End file.
